Call Me Jack
by ejzah
Summary: An episode tag for Concours D'Elegance following Deeks big reveal at the end. Adds onto the little conversation I wrote on my Tumblr...except this is decidedly more M rated.


A/N: A post-fic for last night's episode, Concours D'Elegance. Definitely spoilers here.

To be honest, I think I've only seen Titanic in its entirety once. So I'm sorry for any inaccuracies in this completely serious fic.

* * *

Kensi's excitement over Deeks' big reveal lasted for more than that night. As promised, she had shared it with Mandy, Mindy, Kat, Tiffany, and Tiffani who had in turn inundated Deeks with requests to 'draw Kensi like one of his girls' and apparently more embarrassing comments which he'd refused to share.

Personally, Kensi hadn't thought it would be so difficult to get him to give in, but he stubbornly refused to bend. She'd taken to asking him at random moments, hoping to catch him off guard. So far it hadn't worked and Deeks' excuses ranged from semi-reasonable to clearly reaching.

"_C'mon, you know I love Titanic. I mean, it's the whole reason you kept this a secret, right? But now that I know, you can make me happiest wife in the world by being my very own Jack," _she tried first.

"_I can't remember the routine."_

When that hadn't worked, she'd tried appealing to his vanity.

"_Baby, you know how hot you'd look in that white shirt and–"_

"_There's no way it would still fit and I have no idea where the costume is." _Somehow she thought he knew exactly where said costume was, given his immediate response when she asked if he'd kept, but she didn't have a clue where he might be hiding it.

"_You never had a problem giving me private shows before." _Had been her latest attempt and it had fallen which Deeks had shot down with,

"_My hips don't move like that anymore."_ Kensi knew the last one to be a big fat pack of lies, from frequent, personal experience, but pointing that out hadn't swayed Deeks in the slightest.

After a couple weeks, she had nearly given up. If Deeks wasn't comfortable with it, she wasn't going to force him. But she still couldn't help sighing a little every now and then when she imagined Deeks dressed as Jack Dawson. Like right now as she drove home from visiting her mom. Honestly, it was getting to be a little bit of a problem.

"Hey babe, I got some stuff for dinner," she called as she walked into the kitchen and shoved a package of chicken breasts, some broccoli and two potatoes into the fridge. He hadn't gone with her, insisting he had errands to run.

Deeks didn't answer so she wandered upstairs, wondering what he'd been working on all afternoon. The light was on in their bedroom, streaming out into the hallway invitingly and she walked in adding,

"Mom says 'hi' and wants us to come over for…Deeks?" His name came out slightly strained and surprised as she caught sight of him.

He was sitting backwards on a hardback wooden chair (it looked ancient and certainly wasn't a part of their current furnishings), legs spread wide on either side of the seat and his forearms resting casually on the back. From what she could tell, he wore a white linen shirt with the top button undone, dark pants with suspenders, and to top off the look, he'd actually parted and slicked his hair down.

When Kensi continued to stare at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, he got up and slipped his hands into his pockets. He rocked back on his heels, allowing her to slowly peruse him.

"Oh my god," Kensi breathed reverentially as she reached out to touch the edge of his sleeve, "I can't believe you found it."

"Yeah, no, I just bought this. I was 24 the last time I wore the original, there's no way it would fit."

"Shhh. Don't ruin this for me." Kensi pressed a finger to his lips and then pressed her hands to her own cheeks. She felt decidedly giddy, much like the night he'd told her about his stripper persona. This had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever done for her.

"So are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?" Kensi asked coquettishly, sliding up against him with a smirk.

"Oh sweet lord…we're really doing this," he groaned, hands falling to Kensi's hips. She smiled happily and glided backwards as he sighed, closed his eyes and resumed his position on the chair, this time facing the right way. It might be utterly ridiculous, but Kensi was completely turned on.

Oh how she wished she had a picture from his stripper days to compare.

There were a few moments of breathless silence as she waited and Deeks kept his head bowed. Then suddenly, he looked up, staring directly into Kensi's eyes, his own eyes smoldering even as he somehow managed to look boyish at the same time. Ok, maybe not quite as boyish as he had looked in his mid-twenties, but it still worked.

Her skin was overly warm, heat spreading straight up into her cheeks and pooling low in her stomach. She squeezed her legs together in a futile attempt to ease the sudden and urgent desire running through her body.

Lifting his hand, Deeks beckoned her over and she immediately moved towards him, pressing right up between his legs.

"Do you trust me?" Kensi had to keep her lips from twitching to stay in character as she solemnly answered,

"I trust you." Still smoldering up at her, Deeks lifted his hand. Kensi accepted it slowly, relishing the feeling of her fingertips brushing his palm. A shock of electricity ran up her arm and she resisted the urge to tackle him right then and there.

He tugged her hand lightly and then pulled her into his lap, arranging her legs around him. His palms eased over her jean-clad thighs, pausing at the edge of her hips, head bent to watch his movements.

"So was this original part of the Jack Dawson routine?" she couldn't help asking as she reached up to brush the nape of his neck. She was used to feeling soft, unruly strands and it was pleasantly jarring to find smoothly combed hair instead.

"Mm, I'd be the one straddling you and I'm afraid I had a very firm 'look, don't touch' policy–one that was frequently broken, I might add. So no, you're the first to receive this very special honor," Deeks said, looking up again with a smile.

"Thank you, baby," she murmured, bending to kiss him. Deeks grabbed her hips, gently pulling her against his chest. His erection pressed into her thigh and Kensi was glad that she wasn't the only one enjoying this.

She slid her hands down his neck, pausing at the edge of his shirt collar to explore the smooth skin beneath and then slipped the suspenders from his shoulders. Deeks pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw as she continued to explore Deeks' body.

Deeks stripped her of her shirt and jeans, running her fingers over each bit of skin he revealed. When he started to reach for the buttons on his shirt, Kensi grabbed his hand and shook her head,

"No, leave it on." Deeks' eyes widened briefly in surprise before he followed her command.

"Yes, Ma'am," he drawled. Kensi removed the last of her clothes and then turned her attention to his pants, easing the set of buttons free and pulling the cloth back from his waist. She glanced up at Deeks again, her stomach clenching again at the desire in his eyes.

He pulled her in for another kiss that stole her breath away and she reached between them, sliding her palm along his erection. Deeks let out a gasping chuckle of surprise, followed by a low groan as she sank down onto him in one slow motion.

Kensi grasped the front of his shirt, her nails biting into the thin material, as she rode him slowly. She babbled ridiculous things in his ear while he tangled a hand in her hair, following her lead.

When they were both gasping, bodies trembling around each other, Kensi lowered her head to his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"So did that live up to your expectations," Deeks asked curiously. She lifted her head enough to give him an enthusiastic, if slightly off-center, kiss.

"It was even better than I imagined," she said fervently, fingering his rumpled clothes. Deeks grinned, obviously pleased with himself, and gathered her back against his chest. "Mm, and now I'm looking forward to your dance routine even more," she added.

She grinned to herself as Deeks groaned in a very longsuffering way. This was definitely the best night ever.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if Jack actually sits backwards on a chair at any point in the movie, but it seemed to work for this scenario.


End file.
